Echoes
by Yami White Rain
Summary: Moments of joy and sorrow define us. Echoes of the past may foreshadow the future – lest something is different. Minerva grows strong when she learns this.


Echoes  
By: (Yami) White Rain  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.  
Pairings: Minerva gen, but sprinkles Albus/Minerva and Harry/Hermione.  
Summary: _Minerva took it and tried not to smile when Albus' eyes twinkled more then usual and gently knocked his Butterbeer against hers and said, "Cheers!"_

_-_

The first bit of magic Minerva did was turn her carrot into a cookie when she was four. Her mother was about to scold her but when she saw it was a perfect transformation, she gave her daughter one of her rare smiles. Minerva figures that's when her love of Transfiguration started.

-

The fourth happiest day of her life was when she got her Hogwarts letter.

The third happiest day of her life was on her thirteenth birthday when her mother and father got her a kitten, which she named Artemis, after her favorite Greek goddess.

The second happiest day of her life was when Albus offered her the Transfiguration teaching position after he became Headmaster.

The happiest day of her life was when Albus asked her to became deputy headmistress.

-

The fourth saddest day of her life was when Artemis died.

The third saddest day of her life was life was when Potter came back from disappearing with the Goblet of Fire with Diggory's dead body in his arms.

The second saddest day of her life was life was when her mother and father were killed by You-Know-Who.

The saddest day of her life was when Albus died.

-

Minerva was eating breakfast with her parents when an owl swooped in and dropped a rolled up parchment with the Hogwarts seal on it.

Her mother took the letter and looked over the book list and her father wrapped her into a hug. "We will go to the Leaky Cauldron for dinner tonight to celebrate."

"It will be a nice wrap-up after we buy her school supplies." Mother said.

"She is just an old softie," Father said softly in Minerva's ears and Minerva held back her grin.

-

On October fourth, in her third year, Minerva went on her first Hogsmeade trip. She was surprised to find her parents waiting for her outside the gates. Her father was holding a small white kitten.

"Happy Birthday, Minnie." Father said as he handed her the kitten.

"Thank you." Minerva said, not even trying to hide her smile she held the soft, white kitten.

"We should be leaving, Charles." Mother said.

'We do not want to ruin Minerva's day by being here and embarrassing her.' Minerva finished for her Mother and shared a grin with her father.

"We will see you at Christmas." Father said.

-

"I accept." Minerva said.

Albus smiled and walked towards his desk, where two bottles of Butterbeer (how did he know she had a weakness for Butterbear?) sat. He grabbed them both, walked back over to her and handed one to her.

Minerva took it and tried not to smile when Albus' eyes twinkled more then usual and gently knocked his Butterbeer against hers and said, "Cheers!"

She had always wanted to be a teacher.

-

Half way thought her seventh year of her teaching, and on Artemis died.

Albus took over for her class that day and sent Butterbeer and chocolate up to her.

It was bittersweet that it was the day she was finally able to master turning into a cat.

-

Minerva had just finished grading the last of the essays on the basics of Transfiguration of her first year Ravenclaws (she always graded them last because Ravenclaws, more then anyone, used what she taught them instead of just memorizing what she taught them) when the fire in her fireplace turned blue.

Albus stepped out of the fireplace. The gentle twinkles in his blue eyes were not there.

"Who did Voldemort kill this time?"

"Your parents. They didn't make it."

Before he could give her words of consolation, Minerva felt something build up around her heart. As evenly as she could manage (so even it scared her) "Who?"

"By Voldemort himself."

"They must have frightened him. I am sure that is how they would have wanted to die – fighting."

Albus walked over to her and touched her shoulder gently. She blinked away the tears building up in her eyes.

"You do not have to be strong right now."

"I cannot afford to be weak when You-Know-Who is gaining power." Minerva said.

Albus eyes were filled with disappointed and Minerva felt slightly guilty for giving into fear, but how could she be strong when You-Know-Who killed two of the strongest people she knew?

-

Minerva hesitated. "Surly I have not been teaching long enough to be the Deputy Headmistress."

Albus gave her a solemn look. "With Voldemort growing more and more powerful, I want someone I can trust. I do not know anyone more trustworthy then you."

Minerva pressed her lips together. She understood what Albus was offering her. It was even more important then being in the Order of the Phoenix. "I am honored you trust me. I will fight besides you against Vo-Voldemort so that we can educate the next generations together."

Albus gave her the first real smile she had seen in months. She knew he understood that she would not be able to say his name as freely as she used to be able to, again. It still touched her that her never stopped trying to get her to, though.

-

After what felt like hours, Potter appeared. He was covered in blood and bile and holding Diggory's body. James and Lily's boy would now be able to see thestrals. Minerva exchanged a look with Dumbledore.

He was back.

Minerva gave him a slight nod to show she understood and spared Potter one last look. There were unshed tears behind his eyes.

She was suddenly reminded of Lily's strength. Potter may have his fathers' nobility and courage, but he had his mother's heart. He would need her heart more then ever because Minerva had a feeling Potter would be caught up in the coming war.

Harry would fight in the war like his parents.

But he would not die. Minerva would make sure of that.

-

She was numb as Harry told them that Snape (she would never think of him as Severus again) had killed Albus.

Some of that numbness faded when she watched Hermione hold Harry tightly. She had always seen echoes of herself and Albus in the two of them (James and Lily, too), but that image became sharper then ever now that Albus was gone.

Would they be enough?

She looked away, suddenly fearful. Her eyes landed on Weasley. Ron.

With him, she could believe they were not echoes.

-

After everyone had left Albus' office (she could not call it her own yet), she looked at Albus' portrait and cried until the sun rose.

Harry was their last hope.

"I will make sure they kill Voldemort, Albus." Minerva said softly.

She never faltered in saying Voldemort's name again.


End file.
